Batting Cage Chapter 2
by southoftreehill
Summary: Still figuring out how to add chapters.  Please stay with me.  Took a huge risk no ones ever read anything I've written.  Feed back is great.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2.

"Maura you are not wearing that ridiculous spandex suit to the batting cages!" Jane said

pinching the bridge of her nose. They where in the locker room at the precinct changing before

heading out. Jane in her typical BPD t-shirt and shorts. Taking an extra pair and handing them toward Maura.

"Here I have an extra set of clothes, please wear these."

"But Jane there is nothing wrong with what I have on. " said Maura.

"You can make anything look amazing like you just stepped off a Paris runway." Jane said smiling.

"But I just think you would be more comfortable. I know I would be."

"Fine Jane I'll wear them if it makes you feel better." Maura said. Taking the t-shirt and shorts from Jane. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other and Maura noticed a slight blush on Jane's cheeks. Turning away Maura smiled. She knew she had been right about Jane having a crush on her. Now was the time to slowly put her plan in motion. Tugging the zipper slightly and catching it in the fabric she smiled to herself.

"Hey Jane could you help me for a minute. " Maura asked shyly.

"What you need help getting the silly suit off or something?" Jane asked.

"Actually yes, the zipper seems to be stuck and I can't quite get it."

Jane turned and looked noticing the proximity of the zipper to Maura's breasts. Her eyes as wide as saucer cups. A blush creeping up her neck into her face. She stood motionless for what felt like an eternity.

"Uh, what, are you sure you can't get it? That's like really close to your um, you know." Jane said fidgeting.

"Jane don't be silly we are both grown women. Just get over here and help me or I'll be forced to wear this suit that clearly don't care for."

Slowly Jane leaned forward taking the zipper in her fingers her eyes darting between the zipper and Maura's eyes. Grumbling under her breathe as the zipper wouldn't budge. She jerked at it with a little more force then she intended and almost knocking Maura backwards. Instinctively Maura reached out and grabbed at Jane her hands latching on to the sides of her shirt. A look of shock on her face as Jane had grabbed her by the arms to keep her from toppling over the bench behind her. Both of them red in the face neither could escape the tension that suddenly arose between them. Their hands slowly letting go of the other but their eyes never leaving each other.

"Uh. Yea so about that, your zipper is unstuck now." Jane said nervously. What the hell had just happened? She thought to herself. She noticed this look in Maura's eyes that she had never seen before. She knew she just had to see that look again no matter what it took. There was something about it that made her heart leap with joy. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe Maura did love her too.

Maura slowly let her hands drop from the position they where in currently claiming Jane's t-shirt. She had never expected that moment to pass between them. This was not part of her test. Jane wasn't supposed to nearly rip the zipper off. She wasn't supposed to look at her with those huge brown eyes. She wasn't supposed to make her almost lose control in the locker room. She knew she was right though. That Jane did in fact love her. She saw the way her pupils dilated when she grabbed at Jane's waist. She saw the look of want and need in her eyes. If she knew better she also knew Jane saw that same look in her eyes. It was almost as if she saw something click in Jane's eyes. Like she found the answer to a question she had. This was not going as planned at all.

"Maura? Hey Maura. Earth to Maura? You okay in there doc?"

"Um, what? Yes I'm fine. Thank you Jane your quite good with your hands there." Maura said. Silently kicking herself for her choice of words.

"Okay. Well um you finish getting dressed and meet me at the car okay? " Jane asked. She just need a minute to herself to get her thoughts in order.

"That's fine Jane see you in a few."

Once outside in the cool air Jane breathed. It felt like she had been holding her breathe since the moment she felt Maura's hands on her hips. This woman is driving her crazy but in a good way. She was silently replaying the incident in her mind smiling to herself when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey Jane, you ready? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Maura asked.

"Um yea sorry just thinking about something. Here let me put your bags in the car."

Maura noticed that glint in Jane's eyes and wondered if she was thinking about her. She climbed in the car noticing Jane staring straight ahead her hands gripping the steering wheel. They headed toward the batting cages. Occasionally Jane would glance at Maura watching her stare out the window. Her hair perfectly pulled into a ponytail. Her hands folded neatly on her lap. Everything about this scene was typical Maura except for the shirt and shorts. Jane smiled to herself. Not realizing that Maura had been noticing her the entire time.

"Jane why are you smiling at me?"

"What? No I was just smiling in general no reason."

"Jane you hardly smile for no reason. Something must be making you smile."

"Fine. Its you okay you make me smile. Seeing you sitting there in something that is soooo not typical Maura makes me smile. Are you happy?" Jane said jokingly.

"Yes I am thank you for asking. I think we are going to have fun. I enjoy learning new things and I believe you will be in effective teacher." Maura replied smiling.

Jane pulled into a parking space and shut the engine off. Opening the door she walked around and opened Maura's to as if it was second nature and helped her out of the car. This did not go unnoticed. Jane got the bats out of the trunk and walked toward the cages.

"Here's five dollars M can you go get some quarters for the machine?" Jane said handing her the bill. Her fingers brushing lightly against her palm. Maura smiled and walked away.

Maura returned and Jane loaded some quarters into the machine. She handed Maura the and bat.

"Okay Maura first I want you to take a few hits with the stance you normally use so that I can see what I'm working with here. Just let me know when your ready and I'll turn the machine on."

"Okay Jane I'm ready."

Jane turned the machine on the first pitch comes whipping by. Maura takes a swing and misses completely. Second one goes by in just the same way. Jane's eyes going between Maura's hips and her arms observing the way her muscles react to the pitch. Wondering how she would react to her touch. The third pitch crashed into the fence jarring Jane out of her daze.

"Okay Maura wait. Here let me show you."

Jane stepped into the batting cage standing behind Maura. "Okay first drop the bat a little your swinging to late." Jane said placing her hand on Maura's arm and lowering it just a touch.

"Second when you swing you want to turn your hips more to get more power. A lot of the power of your swing comes from the hips and legs. Okay now take another swing and see what happens." Jane said as she closed the gate.

The pitch came and Maura swung and barely tipped the ball. Huffing with slight annoyance she readied her stance and tipped the second pitch. Jane opened the gate and stepped back in behind her placing her hands on Maura's hips. She heard Maura gasp lightly at her touch. Had she been right? Did Maura feel the same way? There was only one way to find out.

"Here Maura let me show you. When the pitch comes twist your hips like this." Jane said while using her hands to move Maura's hips in the right direction. "Okay now take a practice swing to try it."

"Like this Jane?" Maura said. She swung the bat and barely moved her hips. Smiling to herself. She enjoyed the idea of Jane's hands on her again. She knew if she pretended not to understand Jane would come back and show her.

Jane stood behind Maura again her hands back on her hips gripping tighter. Her lips next to Maura's ear. "No like this." she said. Her front pressed firmly into Maura's backside. Moving her hips again slowly. "Do you think you got it now?" Jane whispered into her ear. Her hands still on her hips.

Maura sighed lightly her eyes closed leaning back into Jane. "You better show me one more time just to be sure." Taking a deep breathe Jane repeated the motion slowly. Taking a step back her hands lingering on Maura's hips.

"Okay try a swing now and see what happens." Jane said while closing the gate.

Maura opened her eyes still feeling the tingling sensation of where Jane's hands had been. Flustered and slightly aroused she readied her stance. Keeping her eye on the ball she swung with all her strength. The only thing she heard was the crack of the bat as the ball went flying over the machine. The second pitch the same thing happened. A huge smile on her face she turned toward Jane. "Jane did you see that?" She asked excitedly. Running and opening the gate wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"Maura that was awesome!" Jane replied wrapping her arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. When Jane set her back on the ground she noticed just how close they were. Maura's arms still around her neck she reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Smiling she settled her hand back on her hip. Noticing that Maura didn't back away and how natural it felt to just be holding her.

Maura was studying Jane's face seeing a complete look of relaxation. She saw the loving look she gave her as she tucked the hair behind her ear. The slight smile that played on her lips. The way her eyes where a darker shade of brown then normal. She knew this was her chance slowly she leaned up and kissed Jane.

Jane closed her eyes the moment Maura's lips met hers. She felt the spark of electricity that generated between them. Feeling Maura's tongue swipe gently across her lower lip she opened her mouth slightly. Kissing her back their tongues in a gentle dance. Needing a breathe of air Jane broke the kiss. "So was that your way of saying thank you?" Jane asked breathless.

"Yes I believe it was." Maura replied.

"Well then how about we get out of here and you can thank me some more."

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Maura said taking Jane's hand and heading toward the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3.

Jane woke up to the feeling of a warm breathe tickling her neck and a hand that was not hers splayed across her stomach. Her left hand laying gently in the curve in Maura's hip, her right arm wrapped around the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen. Flashbacks quickly filtered through her mind. The batting cage, the ride home, her lips on Maura's as soon as the made it thru the door. The feeling of Maura's hands everywhere. Her hands tugging, feeling, wanting more needing more. She realized they had not made it past the couch in what was obviously a very heated make out session. She smiled silently to herself. Her right hand absentmindedly tracing small circles on Maura's back. She was quietly congratulating herself for not going further she knew she wanted to do this right and not rush into anything. She felt Maura stirring slowly.

"Mmm…." Maura moaned quietly. Her eyes flicking open slowly. She felt Jane's hand on her hip. She took a deep breathe of that scent that was uniquely Jane. She snuggled in closer not wanting to leave the warm embrace that was currently holding her. She noticed Jane instinctively tightening her grip. She placed a small kiss to Jane's neck.

"Good morning Jane." she said sleepily.

"Morning sweetie…um crap is it okay if I call you that?" Jane asked her voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Of course Jane I find it comforting." her hand tracing small patterns on Jane's stomach. Closing her eyes again and relaxing into Jane's embrace.

Jane placed a kiss to the top of Maura's head. She was surprised at how good it felt to finally be holding her. It was like their bodies were meant to be molded together. Maura fit perfectly in her arms and she felt like she could lay like this forever. Sighing lightly she closed her eyes and just laid there enjoying this new feeling.

"I feel the same way Jane." Maura said quietly.

"I didn't say anything M. How could you know what I'm feeling?"

"I can tell by your sigh. Your thinking this feels natural and that you could lay like this forever."

"WOW, How did you know? Seriously that's freaky Maura."

Laughing slightly. "Its not freaky Jane its just that's how I feel too." She shifted her body looking up and meeting Jane's eyes. Leaning up slowly she placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips.

"What do you want to do today? That is if you don't already have plans." Jane asked. Still smiling from the kiss.

"Well actually I think I'd like to lay here a little while longer and then maybe we could make breakfast together. As far as plans for the day I don't have any and would quite enjoy spending the day with you. That is if you want me to. I of course need to stop home and feed Bass."

"I think that sounds great. We'll have to stop by the store though all I have is Lucky Charms and while were out we can stop by and check on Bass. But for right now I just want to lay here with who I'm hoping is my new girlfriend ." Jane said with questioning eyes.

Maura looked up again her eyes wet with unshed tears. Smiling that smile she reserved only for Jane.

"You…you want me to be your girlfriend?" Maura asked stammering.

"Only if you want to be. I mean think about it everyone already thinks we're dating and I just want to do this right and make it official."

"Oh Jane I would love to be your girlfriend!" Maura squealed with delight. She placed a heated kiss to Jane's lips. Their lips engaging in a heated battle of dominance till air became necessary.

"Oh I hope there's more of that later too." Jane said breathless.

"We have all the time in the world Jane." Maura replied her head resting on Jane's chest. The sound of a rapid heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

"Yes we do sweetie, yes we do." Jane replied before slowly drifting off to sleep. Her arms firmly wrapped around the woman she was quickly falling in love with.

"I love you too Jane." Maura murmured quietly.

How does she do that? Jane asked herself before sleep finally took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Jane woke up to the feeling of a warm breathe tickling her neck and a hand that was not hers splayed across her stomach. Her left hand laying gently in the curve in Maura's hip, her right arm wrapped around the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen. Flashbacks quickly filtered through her mind. The batting cage, the ride home, her lips on Maura's as soon as the made it thru the door. The feeling of Maura's hands everywhere. Her hands tugging, feeling, wanting more needing more. She realized they had not made it past the couch in what was obviously a very heated make out session. She smiled silently to herself. Her right hand absentmindedly tracing small circles on Maura's back. She was quietly congratulating herself for not going further she knew she wanted to do this right and not rush into anything. She felt Maura stirring slowly.

"Mmm…." Maura moaned quietly. Her eyes flicking open slowly. She felt Jane's hand on her hip. She took a deep breathe of that scent that was uniquely Jane. She snuggled in closer not wanting to leave the warm embrace that was currently holding her. She noticed Jane instinctively tightening her grip. She placed a small kiss to Jane's neck.

"Good morning Jane." she said sleepily.

"Morning sweetie…um crap is it okay if I call you that?" Jane asked her voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Of course Jane I find it comforting." her hand tracing small patterns on Jane's stomach. Closing her eyes again and relaxing into Jane's embrace.

Jane placed a kiss to the top of Maura's head. She was surprised at how good it felt to finally be holding her. It was like their bodies were meant to be molded together. Maura fit perfectly in her arms and she felt like she could lay like this forever. Sighing lightly she closed her eyes and just laid there enjoying this new feeling.

"I feel the same way Jane." Maura said quietly.

"I didn't say anything M. How could you know what I'm feeling?"

"I can tell by your sigh. Your thinking this feels natural and that you could lay like this forever."

"WOW, How did you know? Seriously that's freaky Maura."

Laughing slightly. "Its not freaky Jane its just that's how I feel too." She shifted her body looking up and meeting Jane's eyes. Leaning up slowly she placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips.

"What do you want to do today? That is if you don't already have plans." Jane asked. Still smiling from the kiss.

"Well actually I think I'd like to lay here a little while longer and then maybe we could make breakfast together. As far as plans for the day I don't have any and would quite enjoy spending the day with you. That is if you want me to. I of course need to stop home and feed Bass."

"I think that sounds great. We'll have to stop by the store though all I have is Lucky Charms and while were out we can stop by and check on Bass. But for right now I just want to lay here with who I'm hoping is my new girlfriend ." Jane said with questioning eyes.

Maura looked up again her eyes wet with unshed tears. Smiling that smile she reserved only for Jane.

"You…you want me to be your girlfriend?" Maura asked stammering.

"Only if you want to be. I mean think about it everyone already thinks we're dating and I just want to do this right and make it official."

"Oh Jane I would love to be your girlfriend!" Maura squealed with delight. She placed a heated kiss to Jane's lips. Their lips engaging in a heated battle of dominance till air became necessary.

"Oh I hope there's more of that later too." Jane said breathless.

"We have all the time in the world Jane." Maura replied her head resting on Jane's chest. The sound of a rapid heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

"Yes we do sweetie, yes we do." Jane replied before slowly drifting off to sleep. Her arms firmly wrapped around the woman she was quickly falling in love with.

"I love you too Jane." Maura murmured quietly.

How does she do that? Jane asked herself before sleep finally took over.


End file.
